First Step to Move on
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: Aching heart.. a cute girl with chocolates... will Yuta be able to move on? Oneshot, please R


**Author's Note:**

A one shot UM fan fic! It's all about Yuta… about my previous UM fan fic… I think I might discontinue it. I can't find any other idea about the fic… Ah well, if there are lots of reviews, I might reconsider.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of UM characters. Any character unknown to the story belongs to me, though…**

Enjoy reading!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**First Step to Move on**

_By: Shikaido Yuki_

Pitter patter

_I don't know how long I've been standing under this cherry-blossom tree._

Pitter patter

_I don't know how long the rain has lasted._

Pitter patter

_Yes, I know precisely how pathetic I am._

Pitter patter

A drop of water found its way into Yuta's eyes. He only blinked once; there was no grimace or anything.

Pitter patter

_I can't even feel a thing anymore…_

Pitter patter

_Is this my curse, Nina?_

Pitter patter

_Is this what I get after you left me?_

_Sadness?_

_Even until know, my heart still aches every time I recall your face, your precious voice, your clumsiness…_

Pitter patter

_How long has it been?_

_Nine years?_

_Or even eleven?_

_I've lost track of time._

Pitter patter

A sound of footsteps disturbed Yuta. There was a couple walking hand in hand towards him, but immediately stopped after they saw Yuta's serious face. The man put his arm around the woman's body, warming and protecting her from the rain while they went somewhere else for shelter.

Pitter patter

_If only I were faster…_

Pitter patter

_If only I were quicker…_

Pitter patter

_Nina wouldn't be with that Hiroki Tsujiai now._

Pitter patter

A tear silently escaped from Yuta's eyes. His auburn hair was flying almost everywhere because of the harsh winds.

"Damn it, Nina…" he whispered to the sky, hands clenching the green grass near his thigh.

Aa. Yes, he still remembered clearly when they were in the dark zone Maya made. It was Nina and Hiroki's love for each other that saved them from grave danger.

He was jealous, but there was nothing he could do.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Pitter patter

_Why? Why, Nina? Why do you choose him over me?_

Pitter patter

He was longing for its answer, but yet, he never asked.

Pitter patter

_I'd like to reset my life from the very beginning… if it's possible_

Pitter patter

_Let the rain fall down, let it wash my sanity, my sadness, my memory of my love…_

Pitter patter

A smirk was formed on his handsome face.

Pitter patter

_They all would laugh if they see me like this. Kirishima Yuta, crying in the pouring rain_

Pitter patter

_It's so cliché. _

Pitter patter

Yuta suddenly jerked up from the place he was sitting. An umbrella had just been over him.

"Aa..!" screamed a girl with short, straight, chocolate brown hair and amethyst eyes. She was about to fall cause of Yuta's sudden move that surprised her.

A split second later, the girl realized that she was in an arm of a man.

"Are you alright?" Yuta said tonelessly, expressionlessly.

"Mm," she mumbled, straightened up. "Thanks."

He didn't say anything; he just sat where he had been sitting before.

"You know… you've been here for quite a long time," the girl started, "you're going to be sick if you stay this way."

Yuta shut his mouth tightly.

The girl suddenly found her way to sit beside Yuta, sharing her flowered umbrella with him. She was smiling.

And he ignored her completely.

"Are you hurt?" she softly asked.

Yuta wouldn't give any answer, which was what she was sure about.

"Have you just broken up with your girl friend?"

She only received a deathly glance.

"I see. You can't forget her, can you?" she said, staring at the grass as if it was the most fascinating thing to see. "How long has it been? Nine, eleven years?"

Yuta was utterly a bit confused. How did she know so much just after _a glance_? However, he only remained expressionless.

"Nina… right?"

"How did you – "

She put her hand into Yuta's pocket and took out her wallet. Opening it, she took a photo of a girl, Nina.

"I can see it at the first sight," she explained, returning the wallet back to its owner.

Pocketing the wallet, Yuta stayed silent.

He jerked a bit when the girl suddenly put a hand on his heart, then leaning onto him. No man could stay put or even expressionless when a cute girl just lean her head onto him! In Yuta's case, he only had his eyebrows raised.

"It hurt you real bad, didn't it?" she said with eyes indicating that she was concerned. Then, she sat straight again. "It's… impossible to forget, isn't it?"

Yuta looked at her and simply nodded, and then he stared at the sea before them. "Yes, it is," he finally voiced out.

"Here," she gave him a plastic bag. "Take this."

He eyed her.

"No, it's not poison or something," she chuckled, pushing the plastic bag into his opened hands. "It's just something that might make you feel better."

Yuta tried to give the plastic bag to the girl, but she shook her head, standing up.

"When you've forgotten about this certain Nina… you can remember my name," she said, bending down, then slowly backing away.

"Wait – " Yuta whispered, but before he knew it, the girl had gone into the rain.

Pitter patter

He stared at the plastic bag which now resting on his lap. Opening it, he saw a card with his name on it fell down and picked it up.

_I hope when we meet again, you've completely recovered and we can be good friends! _

_Best wishes,_

_Kanazawa Yuki_

It was a wonder to him, how did she know his name? How did she know about Nina? How could she seem to know a lot of things about him? Who is she?

Yuta took out the plastic bag's contents and his eyes widened.

It was quite a huge box of chocolate. Milk, dark, and white chocolates all in one box, tied up beautifully and neatly with red ribbon.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but smile.

_Yes, I'm going to remember you… _

_Yuki._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Aaaahhh….! It's sort of cliffy, isn't it? Well, it's a one-shot, not a chaptered story. Yuta, ahh… I love you, Yuta…**

**Hehe.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and… I know that it's kinda similar to my first UM fan fic… Heheh. As usual for me, no flames please. However, critiques are greatly welcomed. **

**Till next story!**


End file.
